


烈光

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 心灵战争InsideWars [7]
Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: 哨向Paro哨兵堂x向导白鸦





	1. 序章

十七岁是让人嫉妒的年纪。  
在撕开来自“塔”的邀请函时，堂才真正理解了这一点。  
“啊——”少年在客厅里撒疯乱蹦。  
“鬼叫什么呢。”母亲擦擦手从厨房里走出来，“还想不想吃饭了？”  
“不吃了！”堂把手里的信封随手一抛，三步并作两步冲进了房间。  
“这孩子……”母亲叹了口气，走过去捡起落在沙发上的信件。一行行地看下去，眉头越皱越深。  
她早就料到了这一天，只是当它真的到来的时候却又如此难受。  
这个世界存在着哨兵，向导和普通人三类人。大多数的人的一生会在成年以前决定——能力觉醒成为哨兵或者向导，进入“塔”进行训练，或者是作为一个普通人忙碌一生，维持着社会的正常运转。  
但“塔”太过神秘，以至于除了进去的人没有人知道那到底是什么，而进去的人也再也没有出来的。社会上广泛的定义是一个控制哨兵向导能力的政府组织，因为这两类人虽然稀少，却有以一敌百的能力，若是不能放在眼皮底下则太过危险。但对于热血上头的青少年则有一番别的意义——电视里常常会播放着哨兵向导在前线作战的公益片，以提高“塔”的形象，减少人们对这些异类的敌视心理。  
堂从小就是崇拜着那些强大哨兵中的一个孩子，而在两周前，他也如愿以偿地觉醒成为了一名哨兵。在他人看来这是天赐的礼物，在母亲看来却并非如此。  
她望向某个紧闭的房间，那扇门已经有两年没有开启过了。  
堂的姐姐，光，两年前觉醒成为一名向导被“塔”直接接走。在与接送人交流的只言片语中母亲了解到现在“塔”对向导的需求量极大。因为相较于拼身体的哨兵，善于精神控制的向导如果不进行高精度的训练，不但会伤害到搭档，甚至还可能带着大量的哨兵一起策反。哨兵如果不归顺“塔”在白噪音的保护下生活，很快就会被巨量的信息逼疯。但向导即使是伪装成普通人也很难被发现。  
“还是普普通通的好。”司机最后吐了个烟圈，望向她家门口两个依依惜别的孩子，“这一送进去，也许哪天就名扬万里，也许这一辈子再也不见。”  
望着汽车远去扬起的烟尘，那时候的堂紧紧握住母亲的手。  
“妈……”  
“怎么了?”  
“姐姐比我先一步觉醒，但我以后肯定会成为最厉害的英雄！”  
他的母亲久久没有说话，转过头来看着孩子时，堂不知为什么她的眼角有泪花，“妈妈相信你。”  
而现在到了做出决定的时候。  
梦想成真的堂兴奋地给他的各个好友打电话炫耀，被嘲讽了一通后又收到真挚的祝福。他要趁着现在玩个够。进入“塔”后对外通讯就完全断绝，这意味着他很难再次收到关于这些人的任何消息。光在两年前离开后他们就再也没说过一句话，堂此时竟然已经记不清老姐的声音。想到又能见到亲人，他期待万分，  
但这意味着他可能数十年不能再见到他的母亲。  
等热血退去，意识到将要发生什么的堂心情沉重地回到客厅，却发现母亲在收拾他的行李。  
“电话打完了？吃饭吧。”  
“妈……”堂开口的时候就已经要哭了。年轻时风华绝代的大小姐如今眼角挂上了皱纹。她已经失去了她的第一个孩子，而现在要失去第二个。  
“还说什么呢。”她在笑，“妈妈相信你啊。”  
他再也控制不住内心的感伤，冲上去抱住了这个将他迎来这世间又送他远行的女人，堂甚至不知道自己什么时候已经比她高了这么多。  
“我向您发誓，我会成为最强大的哨兵。”  
保护好我身后的人。


	2. 碰撞

新的训练营开启三周之后，所有新兵都知道8区出了个神经病。  
这实在是不能怪堂——哨兵觉醒之后由于五感的极大增强接受信息过载，没有向导引导就会十分痛苦。为了解决这个问题，“塔”开发了抑制项圈，戴着抑制项圈的哨兵各方面能力会直接抑制到普通人水准，用于防止新觉醒的哨兵能力失控。抑制项圈的流通受到军方的严密管控，一旦有人需要，必须提供详细的身体检查数据。这也是堂觉醒后很快就被“塔”发现的原因。  
而现在他进入了“塔”，在白噪音的保护下，抑制项圈就失去了意义。终于感受到哨兵力量的堂迫不及待地四处释放他那永远消耗不完的活力。常规的训练根本不能使他满足，堂利用着一切训练的机会挑战别人。如果不是“塔”内管控严格不允许私下斗殴，估计早就有人开盘下注了。  
看堂与别的哨兵打架十分有意思。他做不到碾压全场，偶尔也确实会被更厉害的哨兵打得凄惨无比。但堂总学不会长记性——几天后打败他的人就会看到少年又生龙活虎地站在他面前。  
“你不累吗……”熄灯时间，堂的舍友瘫在床上有气无力地锤了下床板，“我光是完成基础训练就差不多半条老命没了。”  
“难道你不觉得基础训练太无聊了吗？要不是训练完成得好能早点进入实践阶段，我才懒得去跑步。”  
“……我说，你这样整天找别人打架，就算把总教官都打赢了——哦根本就不可能，你也出不了任务的。”  
“出任务！”听出重点词汇的堂猛地从床上爬起来，“快告诉我要怎么办！”  
舍友目瞪口呆地望着他，“你的理论课听到天上去了吗？进来第一天就讲了！”  
“那个，我那天有点兴奋，你知道的……”堂不好意思地挠了挠头，“现在补课还来得及吧！”  
“你这已经不是脑子掉线的问题了。”舍友翻了个白眼，“每三个月，上头会下来视察一次新哨兵的训练状况，为总部挑选新鲜的血液——你知道，前线总是要死人的。如果你足够优秀，就可以晋级，在总部获得新的身份，成为预备军随时待命。这时候大部分情况下都是一群哨兵在一个向导的指挥下行动进行基础性任务，处理善后战场之类的。”  
“英雄才不能在这种事情上止步！”  
“所以我说你听我讲……”舍友扶额，“你肯定是被电视里的广告洗脑了。如果哨兵想要单独行动，他就必须有一个向导跟从。否则，离开了白噪音保护的你不需要别人动手就能痛苦到自杀。”  
“所以只要我带个向导就可以了。”堂思索道，“我有个姐姐几年前觉醒成为向导，她肯定愿意和我搭档。”  
“看来你真的是半个字都没听。”舍友崩溃地叹气，“先不论你能不能见到你姐——那群小白兔可是像珍稀动物一样关在向导学院的，哪有那么好见面。我说的随行向导，是与那个哨兵结合的向导——结合！结合你懂吗！你敢上你姐吗！”  
愣了几秒才反应过来的堂在黑暗里脸色通红，“不是一定要身体结合吧！像那种向导带着一大群哨兵的不也可以？”  
“理论上是如此，但唯有经过了身体结合的哨兵和向导才能达到100%的同步率成为最完美的搭档。”舍友的声音突然异常严肃，“所以堂你要记住，向导学院里的每一个都是你以后可能要上的人。包括你姐，虽然那是其他人的。”  
“我现在就要打爆你狗头——”  
“哐哐哐”剧烈的砸门声突然响起，“大半夜不睡觉干什么呢！出来跑圈！”  
“放过我吧——”  
第二天被当众点名批评虽然丢脸，但吃瘪的堂也在一众兄弟中提了不少人气。在大家其实都知道自己是炮灰的“塔”里，这个满口英雄的热血少年为一众老兵带来了生机和活力。他们喜欢欺负堂，但又会在他失败时细心地指点他。堂凭着年轻，再加上满腔热情，成为那一组新兵中进步最快的一员。  
“你很有希望。”那天训练结束的时候，教官拍着堂的肩膀说，“无论是天赋还是努力程度，你都足以令旁人望尘莫及。但你记住，堂，战场不是一个人的英雄主义。总有一天你会知道，同伴比胜利更加重要。”  
他走到队伍前面，“明天休息，你们所有人都去准备一下。下周‘塔’就要来挑人，好好表现。”  
“是！”

堂回到宿舍的时候，发现舍友站在窗户前，手臂下露出一截白毛。  
“你在干嘛？”他换下衣服凑过头去。  
“嘘——”舍友赶紧用手指在嘴唇上敲了敲示意他噤声。  
堂这时候才看清那撮白毛的原样。一只鸟儿闭着眼睛静静地停在窗台上，身上雪白的绒毛随风轻轻拂动。  
“漂亮的小家伙。”堂不由得称赞，想伸手去摸，却被舍友狠狠打了回来。  
“我说，你不会真觉得那是只雪鸮吧。”  
堂一脸震惊，“难道不是？”  
“这鸟不拉屎的地方怎么可能会有那种东西。”舍友叹了口气，“不知道是谁家的精神体放出来遛弯，你这一摸上去相当于直接对人家进行性骚扰。”  
“真遗憾。”堂啧啧嘴。那只雪鸮睁开眼睛瞟了他一眼，开始用喙细心地整理自己的羽毛，“不知道他的主人是个怎样的人。”  
“我本以为是这里哪个哨兵，但你刚刚一说，我突然想起来了。”舍友手撑着下巴扫视着高傲的雪鸮，“哨兵的精神体一般都比较具有攻击性。但这只鸟……”  
“雪鸮的战斗力很强的好吗。”堂对他的推测不以为然。  
“不，不那么简单。哨兵之间的精神体比哨兵本人还容易躁动。它到这里来这么久了，却没有特别不安的样子，这种气定神闲的感觉……是向导。”虽然不可置信，但舍友仍然信誓旦旦地得出结论。  
“你在开玩笑吗？向导学院里这里至少也有几百里，谁的精神体能离那么远？”  
“我不知道。”舍友老老实实回答，“别忘了我和你一样是个萌新。不过，有个简单的验证办法。你的精神体呢？把它叫出来。据我所知，每个哨兵对向导的到来都欢快地摇尾巴。”  
“有道理。”堂意念一动，一只甩着尾巴的成年体格孟加拉虎出现在他身后，目光锁定窗外的那只白鸮。  
“虽然如你所说他真的在摇尾巴，”明明是自己的精神体，堂却被盯得冒冷汗，“但我一点都不觉得欢快……”  
“赶紧收回去，不然等会它能把整个寝室掀翻。”百兽之王不满地打了个响鼻消失了。“你也是，堂，别看了。无论对方是谁，打量别人的精神体太久都不礼貌。”舍友拍拍他肩膀，转身折返。  
“那只对教官的犀牛而言。”堂翻了个白眼。趁着舍友转身的瞬间犯贱，伸手过去狠狠撸了一把鸟类的绒毛。白鸮惊叫一声，尖利的喙猛地刺向他的手后夺路而逃，疼得堂倒吸一口凉气。在舍友“不作死就不会死”的眼神中嘿嘿笑了两声。  
“实在忍不住了嘛。”

向导学院，学院长办公室。  
低温的空调房里，裹着一圈毯子小憩的少年突然浑身一抖，从柔软的真皮沙发里直接摔到了地上。  
“怎么了。”办公桌后敲打着键盘的女人漫不经心地问，“你做噩梦了吗？”  
“那种东西从我觉醒起就不存在了。”少年揉了揉发红的额头，睁开眼睛望向天花板，金色的瞳孔暗淡无光，“秋葵，我记得你下周要去哨兵那边选人吧。”  
“难得你居然还细心替我记得行程。是这样。”镜片后闪过玩味的目光，“怎么，你心动谁了？我可以立刻把他越级提上来。”  
少年冷哼一声，抬起手注视着指尖的白色羽毛。  
“恰恰相反。”  
“这次，一个都不要选上。”


End file.
